


Crying

by bloopy_moons



Series: Play Again || Derp Crew One Shots [1]
Category: Derp Crew - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chilled's fault, Crimes & Criminals, Fake Character Death, M/M, committing crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "Your crying isn't my-boyfriend-just-died enough, cry harder."Or, the one where Ze "died" and Aphex isn't convincing enough.





	Crying

"Your crying isn't my-boyfriend-just-died enough, cry harder." Chilled ordered, stopping the recording for the third time.

"That's because my boyfriend didn't die, he's sitting right over there watching us record this." Aphex gestured to said boyfriend, Ze, who had been sipping silenty at his beverage. Ze looked at the two of them, smiling awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Chilled sighed, overly dramatic if you asked, and stepped out of the room. Galm and Tom laughed softly to theirselves as he left.

"Listen, I think you're doing great, I can't thank you enough for wanting to help us," Ze said putting down his drink and walking over to Aphex with open arms. Aphex smiled, accepting the hug graciously as he pressed his face into Ze's chest.

"I'm going to miss you," Aphex stated, his voice muffled and strained. It was one of Chilled's stupid plans that had gotten the group into trouble.  _"Let's commit fraud" he said "it would be fun" he said_. So now the group- Chilled, Tom, and Galm- we're wanted and Ze was presumed dead after his car blew up. How Chilled managed to do that Aphex would never know...

Ze traced patterns along Aphex's back, soothing him as he held him tighter.

"I know, but we shouldn't be gone for long. Like Chilled said; it should only be a year, and after that I'll be back and we can go on that date you've been wanting to take me on. That sound okay?"

"You say that as if a year isn't that long..." Aphex replied. He leaned away so he could look up at Ze who smiled back at him. Aphex almost wanted to tell him how  _"you're lucky that I love you_ " but decided against it as Chilled reentered the room looking slightly less annoyed.

"Alright! Let's do this again, but this time put more tears into it," Chilled stood back at the camera, adjusting the angle a slight bit as Aphex repositioned himself in front of it. Chilled shushed Galm and Tom who had been talking and counted down from three before hitting the record button.

"Uh, hey. This is Aphex, and uh..." He made the mistake of looking over at Ze who smiled back brightly at him, an equally bright smile appearing on his face.

"CUT!" Chilled screeched pinching the bridge of his nose. Aphex couldn't help but laugh.

"You," Chilled pointed at Ze in emphasized before pointing at the door, "Leave. Don't come back in until this fucking video is over."

Ze's smile dropped as he sighed and waved bye to Aphex leaving the room.

"And you two-"

"We're just going to go too," Tom cut him off before him and Galm followed Ze out. With everyone gone the room was silent, the only sound coming from Chilled as he sighed for the billionth time.

"Okay, let's start this once again..."


End file.
